Pair Of Kings
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: OC. Karrine is the newbie. She likes Brady. And Lanny. And when the time comes, Boz! BozxOC BradyxOC (Minor) and LannyxOC. P.S: Karrine is a Seeker. This may be my only POK MULTI CHAPTER STORY. Karrine has secrets, loves, hates, and many death defying escapes. I'm going to re start this so it's better.
1. Newbie and a Prologue?

**First POK story. P.S: they say the last thing together. She says:**

Wow... MY GOSH THOSE STUPID LIARS! This is the 'king' everyone talked about?! This guy needs bloody glasses! Liars to say he's nice and 'MATURE'!  
You guys need either a queen or a new king/kings! Idiots rule over an...gosh... I will admit 1 thing... he is pretty cute.

**.**

**On to the story.**

Brady grumbled something about 'Liers told me about a newbie' and stalked off to his room, not knowing there was no lies and the newbie was right behind him, smirking.

Karrine was happy with herself. Brady was confused as to why everyone, including Boomer, was 'lieng'. "Is that abyway to treat your guest, so-called 'King Brady'?" Karrine asked, chuckling at Brady's antics.

"Newbie?" He asked her. "Wow... SARATEBLE JUDON KRAS! Is this the 'king' everyone said about?! Zestraeg hrasd fratela! Liars to say he's nice and 'MATURE'!" Karrine ranted in broken English/Seekerin, and Brady winced as the English words sliced into him.

She wasn't a mean person, but she was sure as hell angry! Boomer grimaced and calmed the girl down. Well, tried to. "You guys need either a queen or new kings/king! Cragames dratelko herata... gosh... I will admit 1 thing... he IS pretty cute!" Karrine sighed. "Sorry. My name's Karrine. You must be Boomer and Brady..." She suddenly realized the letter B in front of both, and burst out laughing. "Bye busy bees, but I'll B BACK!" She burst again, knowing she used B mostly in that sentence. "But all silliness aside, I got to go get ready. To meet everyone. Bye!" She cried, leaving 2 stunned kings and 1 prince (Lanny) in her wake. Lanny gaped.

"Dude, she's hot with silver hair and purple eyes. And... uh... another language..." Brady tried to say the other thing, but it was hard. What was he supposed to do? Say, 'Her boobs were giant!'? Lanny nodded and Boomer's jaw dropped. "Hot~!"


	2. Boomer is to Perverted as Karrine to Sad

Karrine got dressed quickly, but forgot to lock the door...! Lanny and Brady were waiting for her when Boomer walked to the door (she's dressing in the kings room) and while the 2 screamed at Boomer no, he opened the door...

and quickly closed it, Karrine letting a high pitched screetch out, and Boomer blushing. "Why didn't you warn me?!" He cried, and Lanny slammed his head into the wall, Brady face palming.

Karrine creeped out in a black dress, with purple buttons. "Embarrasing, dattyebayo* " And huffed, walking to the buffet.

Boomer was red the whole night, not looking at Karrine. He was embarrased, and then there was the, "Great, now I know who's the pervert..." from Karrine. Karrine was listening to music all the time. "MASON!" She would cry, asking if she could get her own room. Everytime Mason would say, "Ask later."

Brady was sort of angry at this. She deserved to be answered the first time. But all she would do was chuckle and go back to eating. Brady knew she was messing with Mason, but her meeting all those people...

Lanny was mezmorized at the girl. Karrine would wink at the 2 non perverted (to her) royalty at points when she would mess with a random person there. Karrine would then cross her arms and watch the people boredly, restarting this cycle.

Karrine smiled and broke the cycle, rapping queitly under her breath. The song? Stupid H* by Nicki Minaj.

Brady chuckled and reached over, Karrine oblivious to the world. He touched her neck cautioustly, and she waved it away, listening to the song. The song changed and Karrine's eyes flashed with sadness. Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's.

'Hey there Delilah. I've got so much to say if every song I sang took your breath away I's write them all... More in love with me you'de fall...'

Karrine's eyes teared and she ran out the room. Not embarrasingly, she lied and said she had to go. Lanny's eyes widened. "Wow." He said.

***Idiot**

'


	3. Oh, Karrine's got wings

My bame is Karrine, and right now I'm contemplating jumping. Why am I suggesting to myself suicide? Because I am a Seeker. Why can't I just have friends? Or privacy? Or listen to music for heavens sake without either being reminded of some awful thing in my life or getting hurt in the process?

My name means Lucky Flower in Seekerin. But I never have good luck. Maybe in silly things such as the lottery, but in life I am hopeless. I am neither as pretty or as common as a flower. I was probably named it because my parents didn't want me, and if I was named another I would be better.

I would be happy my name reflected me. But my name is the exact opposite of me. I am on a curse as we speak. I have 90 days to kiss someone who wants to kiss me, or I die. Great curse, right? I love sarcasm. It makesme feel normal.

Lanny and Brady burst into the room and I put my pencil down, my Diary, Rina, finished being written in. And yes, I named my DIARY. I noticed I was sitting on the balcony, one slight push of my hand and I would fall to my death. That's when the fear set in.

I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I was stuck, though, and I completely forgot about my wings. I looked over at them and blushed, nervously rubbing the back of my neck. "What ar you doing there?" Lanny asked. I shrugged, and Brady asked, "How did you even get up there?" and I shruuged a second time. "Just give me a moment."

I said, remembering my wings. They nodded weakly and turned to each other, talking. "Alright." I said, now on Brady's bed. "You've got... wings!" They bothe cried, and I paled, knowing I forgot to bring my wings back in.

**The only Seekerin was her name, and I told you what her name meant. No updates tomorrow/Christmas! Review!**


	4. Kiss

I'm a fireball. I light up the world as if I was the sun. But sometimes...

somtimes I burn the people that're close to me.

x

"Noo! I-I don't have wings..." Karrine lied weekly. Lanny and Brady stared at her. "We're looking at them right now!" They both shouted, and Karrine shushed them. "Not so loud." She demanded.

"Now go!" Karrine pushed them out and jumped off the balcony, flying away.

*With the 2 boys...*

"You saw that, right?" Lanny asked, and Brady nodded. "Of course. They were all sharp and spiky, how could she even fly with them?" Brady asked. Lanny shrugged.

*Later*

"AHHH!" "AHHH!" "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" The 3 screamed together, finding each other. "Lanny? Brady?" Karrine asked. "Brady? Karrine?" Lanny asked. "Lanny? Karrine?" Brady asked. Karrine caught her breath, then turned at the exact right moment as Lanny and Brady and she accidently kissed them both. There was silence, and Karrine blushed and ran to her room.

**Sorry it was so short, I was in a totall writers block. Uh, help please?**


End file.
